


Love the way you move

by theironlady



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironlady/pseuds/theironlady
Summary: Steve Rogers no es muy fan de la vida nocturna, pero por alguna razón no puede despegar los ojos del chico de la pista.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Love the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> No se que es esta historia.

La música es demasiado alta, tanto que las paredes parecen vibrar a su alredor al sonido de alguna canción de moda del momento, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado en el radio. Con un montón de luces brillantes y parpadeantes colores que se deslizaban sobre la multitud de personas que se encontraban bailando en la pista.  
Honestamente la vida nocturna no era lo suyo, prefería mil veces un bar tranquilo donde pudiera entablar una conversación. Sus amigos prácticamente lo habían arrastrado a aquel club, a pesar de sus múltiples protestas.

  
Habían conseguido instalarse en un cómodo sillón en la esquina del club. A su lado Thor hablaba animadamente con Jane Foster, acercándose a ella con la excusa del fuerte sonido del lugar.  
Tomo otro trago de su gin.

  
Sus amigos se habían parado hace unos minutos para bailar en la pista, y el se había negado con la pretexto de que los alcanzaría en un momento. La pista estaba llena y no le apetecía bailar entre todos esos cuerpos sudorosos, que parecían que se restregaban los unos con los otros debido a la falta de espacio.  
Y sin embargo no puede despegar los ojos del chico de cabello negro que se encuentra en medio de la pista mirándolo contonearse junto con un par de chicas pelirrojas. Es bastante guapo, de ese tipo de belleza que te hace girar la cabeza cuando la vez por la calle, y por la forma en la que se mueve definitivamente sabe que es atractivo. Vestia un par de jeans que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, y vaya que cuerpo. Y una camisa de seda había quedado abierta de los primeros tres botones.

  
La música cambia de repente a un ritmo más alegre y el chico comienza a bailar dando pequeños brincos claramente tonteando con el grupo de amigos….. También tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

  
_-¡¿Steve?!_

  
Una voz fuerte lo saca de su hilo de pensamientos.

  
-¿Si?- Contesto el volteando a ver a Thor y Jane que se estaban parado con la clara intención de dirigirse a bailar.

  
-Te preguntaba si querías acompañarlos a la pista pero pareces bastante distraído- le contesto Thor con una sonrisa divertida- Tendrías una mejor vista…

  
Si su amigo pretendía ser sutil definitivamente no lo había logrado.

  
-Primero voy a ir por una bebida, en un momento los alcanzo.

* * *

  
Se quedó en la barra con su bebida en la mano, de alguna manera sentía que era un ambiente un poco más relajado. Volteo su mirada para visualizar al chico en la pista sin embargo no logro verlo, lo cual le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

  
Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Llevaba toda la noche observándolo y aun asi provoco una especie de electricidad cuando lo miro con el cabello todo revuelto y una sonrisa grande.

  
-No, pensaba volver a la mesa y quizá después dar una vuelta por el baño- le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes sed?

  
Tony no le respondió si no que le quito su bebida de la mano y le dio un buen trago mientras hacia una mueca.

  
-No sé cómo puedes soportar tanto dulzor en tu bebida- se quejó el chico, a lo que Steve se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Las chicas me han mandado por ti.

  
-Sabes que esto no es lo mío

  
-Steve Rogers, eres físicamente incapaz de ser malo en algo- le contesto, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Lo cual le hizo sonrojarse levemente. – Mírate. He mirado cuando menos a una docena de chicas que te han echado el ojo.

  
-No me interesa bailar con cualquier chica

  
\- Entonces baila conmigo- le contesto Tony simplemente.

  
Steve no supo que decir, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Claramente Tony le había ofrecido bailar con el cómo amigos.

  
-Quiero decir, estamos todos y pensé- agrego el chico pelinegro- Tal vez bailar con alguien que conozcas, como yo y bueno olvida-

  
-Si- respondió abruptamente Steve.- Me encantaría bailar contigo. Quiero decir, si no te molesta que te pise un poco los pies….

  
Tony solto una carcajada y parecía complacido.

  
-Entonces supongo que tendré que enseñarte.- le respondio simplemente y alzando una mano en su dirección para que tomara su mano- ¿Vienes?

  
-Por supuesto. Siempre.

  
Tal vez la noche no fuera tan mala como el pensaba.


End file.
